


That Secret Language

by abcooper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: For the prompt: baking holiday themed cookies. Happy Christmas!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karas-adorable-smile (Coara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/gifts).



Cat opens the door to her apartment and is smacked in the face by a waft of hot cinnamon-scented air. She rolls her eyes a little and pushes the rest of the way in, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up. 

 

She’d placed a bet with herself that leaving Kara in her apartment this close to the holidays would result in some kind of ridiculous hallmark scene, but there hadn't been anyone else willing to babysit Carter on Christmas Eve, and it really  _ had  _  been a work emergency. 

 

She can hear laughter and Christmas carols filtering in from the kitchen as she goes to put her briefcase in the office. She can't help but smile to herself, just a little, when she sees the handmade paper Santa clause that has been taped to her office door in her office. The tasteful expensive Christmas decorations hung tactfully around the apartment have also been joined by a paper snowflake chain and candy canes hung haphazardly off of various curves and surfaces. There is one hanging on the brass curl of a $3000 lamp, and Cat removes it before it has the opportunity to melt under the heat of the lightbulb and coat the lamp in a sugary shell. 

 

Still, she smiles, can't really bring herself to be exasperated around all the fondness welling up. Her relationship with Kara is so  _ new,  _ and she knows Kara and Carter adore each other, but still - there's a nervous twinge every time she leaves them alone together. The balance feels precarious still; she doesn't know how easy this happiness might be to destroy. Destroyed lamps would be a fair trade for the laughter resonating in her kitchen.

 

When she peeks in, the countertop is covered in about 2 dozen brown cookies, which Carter is meticulously covering in an even coating of white glaze. Gingerbread cookies, maybe? Cat has never had the opportunity to become a connoseur of homemade baked goods.He smiles a greeting at her, but can't be distracted from his task. Kara, her back to the door, doesn't notice her right away, and Cat takes a moment to fondly observe. Kara grabs an oven mitt and goes to get the next batch out of the oven, shaking her ass ridiculously as she belts out the next line of the Christmas carol playing tinnily off her phone. Carter grins, and Cat winks at him.

 

“Do you actually need that oven mitt, or is it just for show?” Cat asks as Kara straightens up from the oven. 

 

“Cat!” Kara beams as she spins. “It's out of habit mostly. We didn't think you'd be back for a few more hours!”

 

“Try a cookie,” Carter suggests eagerly, and under two pairs of identically excited eyes, Cat chooses an especially round specimen and takes a delicate bite. 

 

The cookie is perfect. Ginger and cinnamon and anise and clove, and just a hint of black pepper. Cat closes her eyes for a minute and tries not to get choked up.

 

“Where did you get this recipe?” she asks, and hears her voice waver.

 

“We called grandma,” Carter chirps proudly. “And we asked her what your favorite holiday cookies were as a kid, but she said that that was the nanny’s job. And then Kara asked her what your nanny’s name was, and she called 6 different Luz Hernandezes in the area before she got the right one. And then Luz remembered you, and she remembered you had a special recipe from your dad, and then Kara flew all the way out to grandma’s house and knocked on the door and found it.”

 

Carter still sounds proud, but Kara’s smile has gone softer and worried through the course of Carter’s recital, clearly wondering if she has, once again, overstepped Cat’s boundaries.

 

And she has, of course she has, they've been dating for three months and Kara went knocking at her mother’s door without permission. Kara pushes - she always pushes. Just like she pushed with Adam, just like she pushed at the office.Cat takes another bite of her cookie and is so, so grateful. How can this happiness be anything but permanent when she  _ trusts  _ Kara to hang onto her across every boundary and hardship.

 

“They’re delicious,” Cat says. “Absolutely perfect,” and she pulls her family in for a hug. 

 


End file.
